totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuki
Yuki, labeled as The Japanese Girl '''is a character from Total Drama Oweguy. She was originally on the Screaming Hamburgers Team. She returned for Total Drama Tourism and was originally on Team Nature. She will be returning again for Total Drama Vegas City. Biography Yuki's grandparents moved to North America many years ago long before her parents were born. Since she was born she's learned both American and Japanese culture and has gotten to know it a lot. She's also very skilled at karate. Almost close to a black belt. She's also a big fan of anime. When TDI aired she enjoyed it a lot. Later after the airing of the Celebrity Manhunt special Oweguy invited her to Total Drama Oweguy. Her goal is to succeed through every challenge in Total Drama. Total Drama Oweguy In Oweguy's Awesome Camp Yuki was the fifth contestant to arrive shortly followed by Pat, Dax, and Catherine. She was disgusted about how Dax had spit coming out of his mouth when he talked. She doesn't talk much after that and after getting the group picture done she gets placed on the Screaming Hamburgers team and after getting settled and eating at the mess hall they prepare for their first challenge. A hang gliding race. In Hang Gliding Race of Doom Yuki doesn't speak and doesn't do the challenge until the very end. she and Chad were the last to go for their team and they were against Pat and the Masked Warrior. However due to Pat's weight they fall off and they're unable to make it to the goal which lead to Chad and Yuki making it to the goal first and with a score of six to two the Screaming Hamburgers win invincibility making Yuki and the others safe. Total Drama Tourism After Total Drama Tourism Kuro proposed to Yuki a few months after the finale of Total Drama Tourism and she accepted. They haven't planned a wedding date yet due to Kuro being with his band and for also going to Total Drama Sci-Fi Action. During Kuro's abscense, Yuki went on to do her own things while also waiting for Kuro to return. She went into college and graduated with a degree as a foreign language teacher. Yuki got a job as a Japanese language teacher at a nearby college soon afterward. She is well liked by her students and the other teachers think she teaches them how to speak Japanese well. Yuki also stopped teacher karate because she was too busy with her other job but she still does the black belt class. When Kuro came back after Total Drama Sci-Fi Action ended, they finally got married and soon moved into a new house for them and for a future family. Yuki was offered to come back for Oweguy's newest season of Total Drama and she accepted because she wanted to do another season. Trivia *In Total Drama Oweguy Yuki recieved two Chocolate Oweguy's and placed twelfe. *Yuki was the eighth contestant eliminated. *Her shirt has a Pikachu on it from the Pokemon series. *Like Marine in Total Drama Tourism Yuki has a newer outfit. *In Total Drama Tourism Yuki was the only member of Team Nature to make it to the merge. She is also the longest lasting member of the team. *I originally intended on Yuki being on Total Drama Sci-Fi Action but decided not to. *In her Total Drama Vegas City pic, she has a Snivy on her shirt. File:Yuki.png|Yuki in Total Drama Oweguy. File:Yuki_new_outfit.png|Yuki in Total Drama Tourism. Category:Total Drama Oweguy Category:Total Drama Tourism Category:Total Drama Vegas City